Pets
by empress-seru
Summary: Set during the Janemba Movie time.  Ever notice Cell doesn't show up anywhere in the movie? Well what if he was doing something more...fulfilling than blowing up puny humans.  Oc/Cell/Oc if you don't approve then don't read it.


Alright first things first I suppose. I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. They belong to the almighty Akira Toriyama!

Second!….this is a Oc/Cell/Oc LEMON! If you don't like that idea then don't bother continuing further. Now any and all flames will be IGNORED unless the criticism is helpful and not simply pointless degrading of my story. I wrote this for a friend and I greatly hope she enjoys it! So I believe that is all I need to cover right now….please feel free to review and tell me what you think, just keep in mind my earlier statement. So you see that little button right down there? You see it, the square one that is simply CALLING to you. Press it, obey it's command and type your words in the box! Mwuahahah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well no duh he would've won with us by his side! We'd have never let Gohan kill him!" a girl spoke as she sat at the diner sipping on a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The girl across from her had been recently laughing at the jokes they'd been making about how the Cell Games should have turned out and they'd recently come onto the topic of how they wished they'd arrived only a few days earlier than what they had.

"No doubt Kiki-chan, but unfortunately we were a few days late. We COULD always find the dragon balls and wish Cell to life but you know the Z Fighters would just attack us before we even found half of them." the girl accompanying her spoke quietly. Sapphire eyes moved from the mug of liquid on the table in front of her to the window, looking out at the midday sun with distain.

"Oh quit being such a pouting vampire Meegz. The sun will be down in just a few hours and then you don't have to wear your shades anymore." The reply the brunette got was a pierced tongue sticking out at her and a chuckle from the blonde hybrid. "Yea yea. Like you're any better than me, Kristina? You pout at anything that doesn't go your way. So what will we do after this hm? We've already trained for the day and I truly don't feel like hearing Vegeta whine about how two teenagers have managed to reach ascended saiyan before him." Both girls couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Vegeta crashing their training session and demanding they tell him how they transformed in merely a few years when it took him nearly a lifetime to even reach super saiyan.

After about five minutes of debating, Kristina absolutely refusing to entertain Meegan's idea of going to a club, the decision was made to check out the local stores to see if they could find anything like stores from their world. Meegan had spaced out a bit on their way there as Kiki rambled on about what would've happened to Gohan at the games should they have been there. The things running through her head were placed along the lines of disbelief that they had ended up in the world of their most loved anime. Before they'd woken up in the woods south of West City both girls had been walking back to the hotel their families were staying at for the week. She remembered it had been the summer of their freshman year at college and for their nineteenth birthdays both girls had asked their parents if they could meet. They'd had to wait for Meegan's birthday to do it since she was a month or so younger and her parents had said only after she was nineteen would they grant her request, but it was worth it as the families had agreed to meet in a big tourist city near the southern border of Meegan's home state. They had been walking back from an amusement park when they'd heard screeching on the pavement behind them and turned just in time to see the yellow blur of a car that had swerved onto the sidewalk to miss someone on a mini-scooter only to pick them off like two deer caught in the headlights. She'd remembered feeling something on her back give a loud 'snap' and then saw Kiki roll like a rag doll before she herself lost consciousness and was thrust into a pit of darkness.

"Yo, Meegz! Are you even listenin' to me dude?"

"Oh eh heh. My bad Kiki-chan."

Kristina just sighed and walked into the gothic style store after her friend. At least they'd managed to find a place that fit their taste. This place had everything from fetish gear to band t-shirts and make-up! In other words both girls were about to go fangirl over the place as they ran to the shelves, picking out various items. On their way to the changing stalls Meegan stopped by one of the glass cases which shelved various pieces of jewelry and got Kristina to stop as well.

"Meegz what are you thinking? I know that look and when either of us gets it then usually we get in a hell of a lot of trouble." the Latina girl said, raising an eyebrow at her younger counterpart.

"Remember when we used to RP all the time? Well I'm thinking we create a little souvenir in memory of our old habits." Meegan then proceeded to get one of the cashiers to open the drawer and let her grab a few things while setting the clothing she had chosen on the counter and proceed in recreating two things that had Kristina grinning like an idiot before they rushed to the changing rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Cell hated more than humans it was reanimated ones that smelled of dirt and rotting flesh. He had been blasting the damned corpses for the past twenty minutes and they had only just now started to travel to different areas of the city away from him.

"Idiots even in death." the android sneered, walking through the deserted back streets of West City. It seemed all the living humans had decided it was much better to pile up on the main roads out of the town, even though they were currently sitting still in their cars and too stupid to simply get out and run away, not that it would do them much good if any of the hellions DID decide to have a bit of fun with them.

Just when he was about to fly off to another part of the city in hopes of finding something to entertain himself with his Namekian hearing picked up the faint sounds of clothes shuffling and laughter from a few shops down the street. With his interest peaked at who would still be hanging around after he'd practically broken the sound barrier with the volume of his blasts, Cell casually strolled down to the front of a store labeled "Coven" and peered inside the window. What he saw made him smirk in amusement. Inside he could see a blonde headed girl looking over a divider between two dressing booths and speaking to another being whom was hidden behind the second stall's door.

"Well now, this is quite the unexpected surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you say Kiki-chan? Red top or Green?" Meegan questioned, tilting her head as she asked the other girl who was getting changed in the stall she was looking down on. "Green of course. I'll take purple since it's his other color k?" was the reply as Kristina simply kept on changing, not seeming to care about the female hanging on the barrier between their two stalls.

"Sounds good! Don't forget the charm!"

It took about 2 more minutes before both girls came out of their stalls to model their choice outfits. Kristina had chosen black, skinny jeans that had green vines with purple thorns up the legs that came to wrap around her hips and had purple roses at the tops along with a black and purple zebra stripe halter top that was cut off just above the belly button and tied at the back of her neck, showing most of her back. On her feet were leather boots with spiked heels that zipped up the sides and a dark brown tail was wrapped around her waist in the belt loops of her jeans.

"Daaaamn. Smexy Kiki." was Meegan's reaction as she laughed and wolf whistled just to embarrass her friend further. When it came to her own choice of clothing Meegan had chosen to go with slightly baggy, black cargo pants that had neon green paint splatter designs all over them and a tight fitting neon green t-shirt to match that had 'Bad Girl' in black cursive over her breasts and slits ran all down the sides of it, fingerless fighters gloves on her hands. For shoes she'd picked out a pair of black and silver skater styled ones with green laces to complete the look.

"Well all in all I do think we look rather HAWT if I do say so myself." Kristina laughed, both girls grinning and not noticing the other occupants of the store had long gone and someone else had silently come in.

"I must agree with that observation my dear." came a baritone voice from towards the front of the store, causing both girls to turn and freeze at the male standing no more than 10 feet from them.

'No way…' both females thought the moment their eyes landed on the perfect android eyeing them down. Neither one of them could do more than stare at Cell, not even able to utter one syllable.

Cell himself was a bit preoccupied with looking over the two obvious saiyanesses with interest. The outfits they had chosen did little to help the imagination and quite a bit to bring about thoughts he was sure he'd never gave merit to before. What had really caught his attention were the collars around each of their necks. The blonde female's was black leather and had a silver miniature drawing in what appeared to be glitter pen of his arena from the Cell Games along with various symbols such as his creation number, 21. Front and center of the collar were the words 'Cell's Little Hybrid' in clear shirt paint with lime green rubber under them like what was used for those 'sex bracelets' some humans would wear, giving the lettering a nice green shine.

His eyes shifted to the brunette girl beside her and his smirk darkened at seeing her collar as well. This one was made of lime green leather with pink gems the same color as his eyes around it, skull engravings with some of the gems used as eyes, and had a metal loop in the front that a dog tag hung from with the words 'Cell's Latin Saiyan' written in cursive in the metal.

"I have to say that your choice of clothing is quite pleasing to the eye. As well as your choice in accessories." here he couldn't stop the grin that split his lips as both girl's cheeks reddened. "Do tell me, did you make those yourselves?" With each question he advanced toward them and admitted to himself that he was most impressed when they didn't back away.

"Yes….we did. I'm Meegan, and this is Kristina." the blonde replied, looking him over without a shred of subtlety. She would have mentally slapped herself for being so obvious but by Kami she couldn't help it! Here was the hottest male she'd ever seen in her life right in front of them!

"H..Hi." Kristina stuttered, giving a small wave and practically eye-raping Cell without giving a damn if he noticed or not.

"Hn hn hn. Well Meegan, Kristina, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he spoke lowly, bending at the waist and kissing each of the girl's right hands while smirking all the while. "If I would judge by the collars around your necks I would come to assume you two are quite fond of me even if we have only just met." When both girls could only nod and keep staring at him Cell let out a deep chuckle and traced each of their jaw lines with a nail, sliding them down to their collars. "So then it seems I've acquired two new pets. How enjoyable."

Kristina had visibly shuddered when Cell's nail raked down her neck and was resisting the urge to just flat out jump him. She looked to Meegan and, though the younger girl seemed more calm than herself, Kiki could tell that she was fighting the same exact mental battle that she was. Opting for a more tactical approach that would've made Meegz proud, even if she was the logical one, Kiki moved a bit closer and looked up at him through her bangs.

"Pets are quite useful Sir. We are inclined to see to your every need." her voice carried to the male before her in a silky tone, conveying every underlining meaning she'd meant to.

"Yes. We are here to please our owner in any way he wishes. So please tell us how we may assist you today Master." Meegan added to Kristina's previous statement, both females seeing Cell's eyes grow darker with every word that was spoken.

"Remove your clothing….the both of you." Cell had very nearly growled as the girls finished speaking. To hear these two saiyanesses speak to him in such a manner caused such primal urges in his body that he was certain if he had slammed them up against the wall and taken both of them brutally it wouldn't have sated his lust. That's why he would just have to do that very deed over and over again.

Kiki had started to quickly remove her clothing when a set of hands caught her own and she looked up into dark blue, lust filled orbs. The look she saw in Meegan's face left no room for asking questions as she was certain the young hybrid had something in mind that would drive all three of them to a point she was positive would be nirvana.

"Allow me Kiki-chan." Meegan whispered, moving behind the Latin girl and slowly untying the knot at the back of her neck that held the halter top up. Once it was undone her hands went to the bottom edge of the shirt on both sides of Kristina's stomach and lifted, fingertips grazing her nipples and causing them to pebble. Next came her tail, which was expertly unthreaded from the belt loops and rubbed as Meegan's free hand undid the button and zip of the jeans.

"Nnnh, Meegan." moaned the older girl, pushing her hips forward when Meegan's fingers brushed her already sensitive crotch. She looked at Cell and saw that he was watching both of them intensely, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and the purple armor between his legs seemed to be expanded more than normal.

When Meegan had removed her boots and jeans, leaving Kiki in only a pair of lacey green underwear, she bit the hem of the garment and dragged them down with her teeth, lifting each of Kristina's legs then throwing them away quickly. Gliding her hands up the outside of her friend's legs, the teasing appendages settled on Kiki's breasts and kneaded them firmly as her lips kissed the older's collar bone.

"Return the favor Kiki-chan?"

Cell could hardly take anymore of this incredibly sensual torture. He stared on as Kristina turned and kneeled before Meegan, removing her shoes then releasing her black tail before undoing her cargo pants and sliding them off while kissing down her left thigh. Next she stood and relieved Meegan of her shirt and black bra that was at least a cup size too small for the well-endowed girl. Mimicking Meegan's earlier move Kristina slid the pair of ebony panties from her hips before standing back up and smirking at him over her shoulder, Meegan having a similar facial expression towards him.

"Our orders Master?" Kiki questioned him, turning halfway to him and her arm holding Meegan's waist as her friend nuzzled her neck slightly.

"Scream." was all he said before he had them both in one of the changing rooms and Meegan perched with her legs on his shoulders, his tongue deep in her pussy while the purple armor of his groin shifted to reveal his impressive member that was at least eleven inches and two inches in girth so he could slam into Kristina whom he had pinned on the bench with his hands on her hips while his tail extended to wrap around Meegan and hold her in place.

"Fuck!" Meegan shouted when she felt his tongue invade her pussy. If she had had any doubts about Cell's perfection at any point in her life they were clearly washed away now as his smooth muscle stretched her inner walls repeatedly, coming out at times to rub against her throbbing clit. Her hands shot to the sides of his helmet, gripping tightly as Cell ravished her pussy thoroughly and left no inch of flesh untouched.

Kristina, unlike Meegan, had not been able to form any words when she felt like her cunt was nearly being split in two as his cock plunged into her hot core. He'd pinned her at an angle where he was slightly thrusting down, causing her legs to rest high on his hips and her body to be penetrated deeper than she had ever felt before. While she clung to his wrists for something to hold onto she looked up and saw Meegan's tail swaying over her face, the tip reaching her nose due to Cell's incredible height. Reaching up with one had she gripped the sensitive appendage and stroked roughly, grinning when she heard the blonde above her scream quite loud.

The feeling of having his member enveloped by such incredibly tight heat was nearly mind blowing to the android. Cell couldn't and wouldn't stop as his hips smacked against the brunette's, not having the logical thought at the moment to notice the force he was using would've broken every bone in her had she not been a saiyan. To top it off his mouth was enjoying a delicious meal as Meegan's legs wrapped tightly around his neck and she screamed something incoherent, cumming on his lips and tongue. He greedily licked up every drop she let loose and used the stinger of his tail to wipe the excess juices from his chin then proceeding to lick it clean. He smirked wickedly up at the panting girl as his left hand moved from Kiki's hip to her clit, glowing with ki and shocking her with it which caused the female to cum as well, her walls clamping down on his erection and making him spill himself inside of her.

"Mmmm my pets are such good playthings. You've done well so far." he grinned, licking Meegan's clit and grinding a slight bit against Kristina's hips.

"Nh…thank you…Master." Kristina answered him, shaking from not having time to adjust to his generous size.

"We live to serve, Master."

Meegan's comment made him grin all over again and he lowered her down to the bench as well, pulling out of Kristina's body and watching his new toys. The sight of their flushed and sex driven bodies had him hard once more within minutes and he kneeled in front of Meegan, hand cupping her face as he whispered in her ear.

"Darling, why don't you help poor Kristina clean up. She's terribly messy and I'm sure you have a skilled enough tongue to help her."

"Yes Master." Eager to please, Meegan bent over on the bench and spread Kiki's legs, making the Latina lay on her back before giving one slow lick along her pussy and moaning at the combined taste of her Master and friend's cum on her tongue.

Kristina's eyes widened exponentially before sliding shut, her hands weaving themselves in Meegan's short, golden hair and bucking her hips up to her friends mouth. She'd read some of the texts her friend had received back home from guys wanting her services for this very reason and now she definitely had to side with them on what Meegan excelled at. When she was able to open her eyes at hearing a whimper, Kiki saw Cell behind Meegan and slowly easing himself into her in the exact opposite way he had fucked her.

Seeing Kristina look at him brought a sly smirk to Cell's face and he kept up the shallow thrusts into Meegan's body until he was seated to the hilt in her velvet-like cavern. How these girls managed to feel so damned good was beyond his thought process right now as he leaned over both girls and pressed his lips to Kiki's, thrusting his tongue past her lips as his dick moved in and out of Meegan. It wasn't long before all three of them were moaning in pleasure, moving against each other in search of another release.

Determined not to be the first to give in this time, Meegan slipped her tongue out of Kiki's warm and now drenched pussy and latched onto her clit hungrily, sucking harder as her teeth nibbled on the bud of nerves. Three of her fingers pumped into the girl she was currently devouring as she heard Kristina scream into their Master's mouth with her orgasm, her hips bucking until Meegan held them down to prolong the orgasm. Within a minute of Kiki's orgasm Meegan gasped at her own as Cell's rod tore past her cervix, the scent of fresh blood causing the hybrid to scream and bite down on Kristina's thigh.

Groaning with his second orgasm, Cell released Kiki's lips to look down and see Meegan's throat move with each gulp of the other's blood she drank. Transfixed by the sight he continued to ride his orgasm for a few minutes before sitting up on his knees and pulling Meegan up by her hair, noting the two points of teeth poking out from under her top lip.

"What exactly are you child?"

"Hybrid." she was able to groan, licking at the crimson trails near her lips. "Part saiyan, part vampire mainly." Even Kristina could hear the unbearable lust in Meegan's voice, shivering and becoming aroused from the sound along with Cell's chest rumbling chuckle that followed.

"How very interesting. Now then, I'd like one more orgasm before letting you rest dear ones." At this he moved out of Meegan's sheath, hearing her whimper at the loss and nearly groaning from it himself as he sat back on the bench and moved Kristina to his right side, Meegan on his left. "If you would be so kind ladies."

The girls didn't need to be told twice, immediately leaning forward and licking the sides of his dick, their hands on his thighs. Kristina opted for licking near the base and center as Meegan moved to suck on the tip, her lips parting widely to fit around the organ. Each of them started to speed up their ministrations when Cell let out a deep moan, his head tilted back just slightly against the wall.

"Mmmm….nh that's it pets. Use your lovely mouths to pleasure your Master. Those beautiful lips look wonderful against my cock." he breathed out, eyes glazed in desire as he watched them work his hardened flesh to throbbing.

Kristina slid her tongue along the large vein on the underside of his manhood, her right hand cupping and massaging the sac underneath and earning her a pleased moan as well as his hand firmly gripping her left ass cheek. It wasn't until she felt three of his fingers enter her pussy and his thumb push itself into her ass did she gasp and double the suction around the base, her hand squeezing tighter….until Cell's eyes glowed red and her hands were bound with ki behind her back, causing her to moan even louder than before.

Meegan about had the same reaction when Cell performed the same act to her own openings as well as binding her own arms, the pressure she was using on the tip of his dick at least doubling and her tongue swirling over the slit at the tip with her tongue ring pressing into it a bit. As he bucked his hips she relaxed her throat as much as she could and took about 7 inches of him into her mouth and esophagus, bobbing her head at an increasing tempo as she tasted his precum on her tongue.

Absolutely fucking heaven. Those were the only words that could cross Cell's mind as his eyes clenched shut and he thrust his fingers and thumbs viciously into the writhing girls praising his dick with their mouths. He soon felt them both tighten on his fingers after he heated his hands with ki, feeling their cum slide down his hands. That, however, was not what did him in. At that same moment Meegan had heated her mouth with ki and hummed around his cock as Kristina managed to make her own tongue and lips seem incredibly cold. The combination of those two three sensations made him shout loud enough he was sure anyone near the whole city block could've heard him as he came hard, Meegan swallowing as much as she could then both girls licking his dick and each other clean of his cum.

"You taste perfect Master." both of them giggled at Cell, taking his hands and licking them clean as well once he had released their hands.

"That was positively the most wonderful thing I've ever experience, alive or dead." he breathed out, finally catching his breath and coming down from his orgasm induced high.

"We're overjoyed you liked it Sir." Kristina cooed, her tail swaying behind her. It ceased it's movements when she noticed his body becoming transparent and she pouted. "No. Do you have to return to Otherworld?"

"It seems I haven't a choice in the matter." Cell couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. He'd found these two willing, and quite talented if he did say so himself, girls to keep all for himself and now he was being forced to return to the land of the damned. If this wasn't a big slap in the face then nothing ever would be

"Don't worry about it Master." Meegan smiled, her eyes gleaming with mischief he only thought he would ever see in his own eyes or that of maybe Frieza. "We'll have you alive and well in less than three days."

"Exactly how is that my dear?" As much as he loved the idea of being alive again he wasn't quite sure what was running through her head. After all, if they tried using the dragon balls the Z Fighters would only stop them.

"Oh just leave that to us." Finally Cell was nearly gone when she spoke again and winked, turning to her friend when he'd completely vanished.

"Ok so spill! How are we gonna get Master back!" Kristina yelled impatiently.

"Simple. I did use the dragon balls to wish to go to King Kai's to be trained ya know. Now what's one move he knows that could possibly get us somewhere far away that also has a set of dragon balls?"

It took only a moment for Kiki's grin to match that of Meegan's and they quickly powered up to clean themselves before redressing and locking arms.

"NEW NAMEK HERE WE COME!" both shouted, teleporting out of the store and on their way to have Porunga grant their wish and have their Master back in their loving and clearly skilled embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I truly think my fingers might fall off….and somebody want to tell me how the HFIL I didn't die of bloodloss not even half way into this pauking thing! _

Cell: oh dear one you greatly enjoyed typing it so do just sit back and enjoy Kristina's praises

Me: ^_^ yea you're right! Well Kiki THIS is what happens when you "arouse" my Hentai brain!


End file.
